Life-Model Decoy
The Life-Model Decoys, or L.M.D.s, are androids designed to replicate every feature of a living person. They were originally designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be distractions and life-saving substitutes of their agents. History Original Program Agents Billy Koenig and Sam Koenig participated in the original Life-Model Decoy Program of S.H.I.E.L.D. as programmers and technicians. However, despite their efforts, they never managed to create a fully functional android. The project was eventually abandoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. Updated Program Holden Radcliffe created a body for the artificial intelligence that served as his assistant, Aida, based on the old S.H.I.E.L.D. program, believing that it would prevent the deaths that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, of whom he had grown fond, had to witness. Aida was programmed as a decoy target for agents. Her skills at being a decoy were proved while fighting Eli Morrow when she was shot twice in the chest. Aida also created an L.M.D. of Agent Melinda May, which took the place of the real one. As part of her mission, the May LMD interacted with her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D.and assisted in defeating Eli Morrow before returning to the Playground where she continued flirting with Phil Coulson, much like the real May. However, this May LMD soon found herself discovering her true robotic nature, much to her great horror as she was unaware that she was an LMD. May eventually learned that her true mission was in fact to steal the Darkhold from S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to return it back to Radcliffe. Aware that his deception would soon be discovered as Aida had tried and failed to take the Darkhold for him, Radcliffe also created an L.M.D. of himself, which he allowed to be captured while he made a deal with Ellen Nadeer and the Superior. While being questioned however, Radcliffe's LMD was soon discovered by Leo Fitz who proceeded to shoot it in the head. Fitz questioned the LMD about Radcliffe's true location, eventually discovering the machine's Quantum Brain. Unable to get the information and unwilling to risk the damage it could do, the Radcliffe LMD was ultimately destroyed along with the original Aida body, with them both being burnt to ashes to avoid the risk of them being repaired. Aida built too a robotic body for Anton Ivanov, leader of Watchdogs whose body had been damaged beyond repair while fighting against Quake, with his head being persevered and in full control of the robotic body. Aida later built for Ivanov several bodies and eventually managed to become a real human being. After the Framework, unbeknownst to Aida, L.M.D.s of Holden Radcliffe were made following a security protocol to keep himself safe after which he went into hiding. In the final battle against S.H.I.E.L.D., several L.M.D.s of Anton Ivanov were destroyed by Phil Coulson, Melinda May, an Aida heartbroken by Fitz and Ghost Rider, but the real Anton Ivanov escaped. One Daisy L.M.D. was been destroyed by Ghost Rider, forcing Aida to fled. All of the L.M.D.s of Sergei Mishki were destroyed by Ghost Rider. A Jemma Simmons Life-Model Decoy was created and Aida destroyed her to make Fitz suffer, because she believed that to be the real Simmons. Aida was finally killed by Phil Coulson who was briefly possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance, leaving Anton Ivanov and Holden Radcliffe as the only surviving L.M.D.s. In S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands S.H.I.E.L.D. took the L.M.D. creation chambers to a secure location so they could restart the project to create L.M.D.s to protect agents, much like the original intentions of Holden Radcliffe before the corruption of the Darkhold Notable Life-Model Decoys * Aida * Anton Ivanov * Holden Radcliffe Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Life-Model Decoy